Bullied
by ChocolateBrownPegasi
Summary: This is a true story. Read with a open mind and heart. This story is based around my own life at school, but this isn't an attention seeking story. I would just like more attention drawn to the subject of bullying. Rated T for language and mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This story is going to be from Leon POV (Me). This is also going to be a true story, based on events that have happened in the last four years at my school. Now, I just want to make five things clear:**

**1. Yes, this is a true story, so everything that happens in this story HAS happened to me. I'm not making this up, and I'm not asking for sympathy.**

**2. Garth, Humphrey and Lilly are my friends, representing my best friends. Lilly will be my girlfriend later on, but that's for later. (Yeah, my sick mind, so fucking what?) Kate, Hutch and Can-Do will be the bullies, representing the three worst bullies of them all. All names used in this, I have asked permission to use.**

**3. All characters have been animorphized? That's the word you use for when you make the animals human right?**

**4. The way school works will be similar to my school. My real mum and dad will be used in this story as well. In England, you have five years at secondary school, Years 7 - 11. I'm in Year 10 currently, so this story is up until then.**

**5. This has been rated T for frequent swearing and mild violence. Yes, violence.**

**Ok? Are we clear? Good. We're gonna start with my first day at my school, effectively Alpha school. Ok, here we go.**

Bullied

Chapter 1: First Day

Wow, new school. Shit.

"I'll see ya mum!" I called as I walked to the door.

"Ok!" My mum called. She was still struggling, trying to get my sister into her own school uniform.

I quickly gave myself a once-over in the mirror that hung by the door. My face smooth, my hair combed, my uniform crisp and clean.

Damn, this was gonna be different. Putting in my earphones, I pushed play on the touch screen, and away I went.

The walk to school was relatively boring. I walked passed the houses, watching other students come out in their own uniform. I looked down at mine. I read the logo.

The logo itself was a howling wolf, with 'Alpha School: Specialist Sports College' written around it. I breathed hard as I saw the front gate.

_Welcome to hell, _I thought, chuckling at my own joke.

I got into the school, and a teacher instantly descended upon me.

"What's your name young man?" the teacher asked me.

"Leon Flood. I start here today." I informed her.

"Leon... Leon... AH! East 13. Form starts in ten minutes." the teacher informed me.

"Ok, thanks." I said, a smile forming on my face.

I got a bit lost. Turns out the school is split into West and East blocks, with the East housing English, Languages and PSHE, and the West housing Maths, Humanities and IT. There were separate wings for Science and Technology. Finally, I found the form room. Well, it was at the end of a corridor, and the bell began to ring.

"Shit!" I said aloud, and began to sprint to the door. I burst into the classroom, out of breath, and straightened my tie. Everyone was looking at me with interest, especially one girl. She had long, blonde hair, attractive if she made an effort and you stopped to think about it. I smiled at the class. My teacher laughed.

"And what is your name?" She said, containing her laughter.

"Leon Flood Miss. I was told to come to this room, but I got a little lost." I said, blushing slightly.

"Pffft. Retard." The blonde girl said, not facing me.

"Now Kate, that's not the way we greet people. Now Leon, my name is Mrs Salvage, and I'll be your form tutor. This is Violet form. Would someone like Leon to sit next to them?" Mrs Salvage asked the class.

I turned and looked around. No-one raised their hands.

"Hey, I'm not offended. If no-one wants too, that's fine." I said. But one boy put up his hand.

"Come here Leon." He said, indicating a seat next to him. Mrs Salvage smiled at him. I sat next to the boy, and took in his appearance.

His hair was a greyish colour, with black streaks in places. His eyes were a pure blue, and he had a slightly large nose, but he had a large smile on his face.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Hey." I replied, smiling back.

"The names Humphrey. Don't like it, tough." He said.

I looked at him confused.

"Why would I not like it? That's a cool name!" I said, smiling at him, trying to make him feel confident.

Humphrey smiled back at me.

"Thanks Leon."

We both turned to face the front.

"Now ladies and gentleman, I'm going to go around the class and ask you what your name is, what is your favourite band or singer, and what your hobbies are." Mrs Salvage said.

First, she pointed at Kate.

"Kate Jackman. I like Beyonce, and my hobby is Netball." She said, her voice filling the classroom. Mrs now pointed at the girl next to Kate.

"My name is Sarah Venkatesh. I like Theory Of A Deadman, and my hobby is eating." Everybody laughed at that.

Next was a blonde boy, with glasses.

"Jordan Shipp. I like Sugababes, and my hobby is Rugby." He spoke confidently, and with a smile.

"Legend!" I said aloud. Everyone glared, but Humphrey and Jordan laughed.

"What? Rugby's a great sport!" I said, smiling now. Everyone just turned away from me, as Mrs Salvage went onto the next person.

"Katie Abinger, Kings Of Leon, Guitar Playing." She said this without hesitation, and that was good mark of quality from her.

Then, Mrs pointed at me.

"My name is Leon Flood. I like Avenged Sevenfold, and I love Rugby. I play it, actually."

"Wow, well done badman. What you want, a blue peter badge?" Sarah said with a sneer. Kate looked at her and smiled. I said nothing. I just glared at my shoes.

Form continued in the same fashion. Then we got handed timetables.

"Hmmm, English first. What a bore." Humphrey said.

"Get used to it. We've got five years of this yet!" I said, my voice rising dramatically. Humphrey giggled.

After comparing timetables, I discovered I was in the same class as Humphrey for everything, except Open Minds.

"Wicked!" I said, slapping him a high-five. Well, I've made one friend.

English melded into Maths. It seemed simple enough. I sat with Humphrey for these lessons. Turned out he was a smart little bastard.

"How the fuck are you that smart?" I asked as we walked to break.

"I dunno. I just am." He replied cooley. Then, his phone rung.

"Hey. Yeah, we're by the library. You'll see when you get here. Ok. Bye." He hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked, as I plopped a crisp into my mouth.

"That was my friend Garth. You'll see him in a minute."

As if on cue, two figures walked around the corner.

One had red hair, green eyes, and was built like a tank. He was mahossive!

The other was beautiful. Her hair was a pure white, and she had her fringe covering her right eye. Her other eye was a lavender colour. My jaw almost dropped, but I kept my emotions under control.

"Hey Humphrey. Who's the meat snack?" The red head said.

"Garth, this is Leon Flood. Leon, meet Garth Brewster, and Lilly Woods."

Lilly blushed deeply at the mention of her name, but I took her thin hand in mine and shook it gently. She smiled at me. Garth then took my hand, but he squeezed hard. I squeezed back. We looked into each other's eyes, but burst out laughing. Garth disengaged first.

"Nice, kid's got a grip on him!"

"It's his right hand, that's why." Humphrey said, grinning.

I turned, and punched him.

"Dirty bastard!" I said, laughing.

Garth and Lilly were both in my next classes, which were IT and Technology. These lessons were fun, but a little boring once the work started. The rest of the day continued on in the same way, until last period.

My last period was a subject called Open Minds. This was Art, History, Geography and RE meshed into one, and the only lesson I didn't have Humphrey, Garth or Lilly in. Two boys sat in the corner, surrounded by girls. I recognized Kate from form. I rolled my eyes, then sat next to Jordan.

"Hey dude." I said.

"Hey. What's going on over there?" He asked me.

"Haven't a clue. Looks like their showing off or something. Not my kinda crowd, if I'm honest." I said. Jordan nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, one of the boys pointed at me.

"What's your name kid?" He asked. I noticed he had a slight Canadian accent.

"Leon Flood. Yours?" I asked.

"Hutch Noiles. That there is Can-Do Alpha."

I couldn't help myself and sniggered.

"What's so funny?" Can-Do asked, getting up and approaching me. I stood also. I noticed I was taller, so I had a height advantage.

"Well, Can-Do is an unusual name isn't it? I don't know anyone called Can-Do." I said simply. Can-Do did not back off though, because Hutch, Kate, and I recognized Sarah as well, followed him.

"Well, don't fucking laugh at my name, or I'll make you sorry." He said. I realised that he sounded more confident when he had his friends behind him, but I decided not to say anything. That would probably be a wrong move.

"That's what I thought, pussy." He said, before retreating. The others followed.

"What is their problem with me?" I asked Jordan as I sat back down.

"It's the first day. Everyone is sizing everyone up, seeing who is a threat and who isn't." He said, looking glum.

"Hey, let's be honest, if that's the case, half the fucking year wants to kill me." I said, my tone only half-joking.

Jordan smiled as the teacher came in. The lesson begun, and all the way through it, Can-Do glared at me.

At the end of the day, I met Humphrey in the corridor.

"Hey, can I get your number?" I asked. Humphrey nodded as we exchanged numbers.

"Well, see ya tomorrow, gay." Humphrey said as he walked off. I laughed and shook my head, but said nothing.

I began to walk home, again listening to my MP3 player, but a touch on my shoulder brought me to reality. It was Lilly.

"Hey Leon!" She said, smiling. Lilly has such a lovely voice...

_Hang on, get it together Leon!_

"H-H-Hey Lilly. What's up?" I asked. I began to sweat nervously.

"Well, I just wondered where you live. Your heading the same way as I am." She said, still smiling.

"I live down this road. Here, I'll show you."

Together we walked down the road. Neither said anything to the other, afraid (well, at least I'm sure I was) of saying the wrong thing. Finally I stopped at a red door that bore the number 61.

"Well, here I am." I said. "I'll see ya tomorrow?" I said.

Lilly came back to reality with a bump.

"Huh? Oh yeah, you will." Lilly smiled at me one more time, then left me. I now felt a little empty, but I ignored the sensation, and entered my house. Mum grinned at me.

"So, who was the girl?"

"Oh MUM!"

Mum laughed, then walked off.

_Well, that was a half-decent day at school. Hopefully that Can-Do doesn't do anything stupid to me..._

**Well, that was my first day at school. This story, I'll say again, IS TRUE, but the names of friends have changed, obviously because I can't use real names. ANy names I have used, I have asked for permission.**

**Also, this story is going to be my best and worst moments at my school. This may be boring for some, but I'm writing this because I think bullying isn't taken seriously enough, in my opinion. One other thing:**

**I AM NOT ASKING FOR SYMPATHY. Most of this is in the past. It's happened, oh well. We live and learn. But anyway, until next time my friends...**

**LeonBeta 04 :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! It's good to see that so any people feel the same way as I do about bullying. Of course, this story is to simply draw attention to what can happen to people, if bullying is left to get out of hand. So, the next chapter is the next day, and remember, I'm only picking out the best and worst parts of my time at my school, so I really hope you guys are reading with open minds here. God knows you'll need one to see my view on these scenarios. Anyway, let's get to it! Remember, Leon POV.**

Bullied

Chapter 2: PE

**YEAR 7. DAY 2...**

The next day I woke up a little slower than usual. I don't know what it was, but something told me today wasn't gonna be such a good day. I just had this feeling, and trust me, my instincts were usually correct. Getting up, my routine consisted of what every other twelve-year-old child did: having breakfast, getting dressed, brushing my teeth, checking my school bag. If I got a minute, I spent it relaxing in my bedroom, which was the smallest in the house. Not out of being forced; I had asked my mum if I could have this room.

"Leon?" My mum called. She was at the foot of the stairs, from the sound of her voice.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"There's a girl at the door."

My eyes enlarged at that anecdote. I sprinted to the top of the stairs.

"What?"

"At the door. There is a girl." She said, smiling at the reference.

"Two things mum. One, nice Shaun Of The Dead reference. Two, stop pulling my leg."

"Seriously Leon! Come and look." She walked off after that, but she was still smirking. Confused, and curious, I went to the door.

It was Lilly.

"Woah! Lilly! Did NOT expect to see you here..."

Lilly laughed a tinkling laugh. It was a gorgeous sound she made.

"Well, are you coming to school or not?"

"Y-Yeah. Two secs." I said, closing the door.

My mum was right behind me, still smirking.

"Well, what did I say?"

"Shut up mum. I've gotta get going!"

Tearing past her, I retrived my school bag from the kitchen, took my keys from the hook, and opened the door again.

Lilly was still there, smiling at me. But she was not alone.

She was now accompanied by a girl with dark brown hair, and her hair got lighter as you went down to the tips. She has huge green eyes, like emeralds I decided.

"Leon, this is my friend Kaylee Davis. She's quite shy, but she'll open up the more you get to know her."

Kaylee just gave a polite nod to me, and I smiled back. Together, the three of us headed off.

**FORM TIME...**

Throwing my rucksack off my back, I slumped into a seat next to Humphrey.

"Hey gayboy." Humphrey said.

"Good morning to you too, H." I said, smirking at him.

"How was Lilly?" He asked, a smirk emerging on his own face.

"How do you-"

"She text me this morning saying she was knocking for you with Kaylee." Humphrey said, jealousy raising ever so slightly in his voice.

"Why do you sound jealous? It's only Lilly and Kaylee."

A light punch in the arm, plus Humphrey's mock shocked expression, was enough to make me laugh.

"ONLY? Kaylee is fit!"

Shrugging, I said: "Didn't really notice."

Humphrey nudged me with his elbow.

"That's because you were to busy eyeing up Lilly right?"

"Humphrey?" I said.

"Yes?"

"Shut up." I said, smiling and winking at him.

He laughed loudly, before we both launched in to conversation.

**BREAK...**

"I've only just realised how boring school is." I said, sitting upon a bench, my head in my hands.

Garth sat next to me.

"I realised this yesterday." He said, stealing a cake from my hand and eating it whole.

"Hey! I was eating that!" I said, looking at him.

"Well, you ain't anymore." He said grinning.

"Bastard!" I said, before chasing after him, laughing my head off.

The two of us ripped around the school, laughing in unison. When we finally made it back to where we were sitting, Lilly and Humphrey had taken seats on the bench.

"Hey guys." Garth said, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Hey. What you guys got after break?" Lilly asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I've got PE with Humphrey." I said.

As if on cue, the whistle for the end of break came. We all said our good-byes and me and Humphrey went to PE.

The sports centre at the school is huge. It came with the 'Specialist Sports College' in our school name. But this was our first PE lesson, so things would be interesting. I got into the changing room, and Humphrey began to snigger at my sports kit.

"What the hell man?" He said between giggles.

My PE kit was about a size to small for me, but let me explain.

You see, I'm a rugby player. I play full back, so (as the name suggests, I'm right at the back of the field.) But, if you wear clothes which are baggy, then it's easier for people to grab hold of you. So I began to wear tighter rugby kit. No-one said anything, because no-one could get a hold a hold on me, because my clothes were literally skin tight. Because that's what I'm used to when it comes to sports kit, I always wear things like that when it comes to sport.

I explained this to Humphrey, and he seemed satisfied. After all, it was a logical explanation.

The rest of the class had arrived now. They all took in my appearance.

"Hey Leon, you gay or something?" one shouted.

"No. Why do you think that?" I retorted, my voice confused.

"Well, your shorts are so tight I can see your dick!" someone else yelled. The whole class laughed, and I turned red with embarrassment. I honestly didn't see the problem with it. It's what I'm used too! So when the laughter stopped, I gave them the exact same explanation I gave Humphrey. A few of them nodded, seeing the sense in this, but others just laughed harder. I hated people laughing at me. I really hated it.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. I had never screamed that loud in my life, and everyone shut up. Everyone staring at me. I was close to losing it, but I kept myself under control. Crazy wasn't my style, unless I was on the rugby pitch. Turning, I kicked the door open, and walked out. Everyone started to jeer as I left. I sat outside, and began to silently cry.

I hated people who jeered at me. I hated people who took the mick. But I didn't understand why though. I mean, it made sense. I was just used to tight sports kit.

Everyone came out. I quickly straightened up, dryed my eyes, and proceeded to the sports track.

_I swear, I'm gonna get these guys back if it's the last thing I do. _I thought. But that was a threat I would never carry out. It wasn't my style.

**Well, I think that's a half decent example of bullying. This is exactly what happened in my first PE lesson. But, one thing has already narked me off.**

**Already, someone has said he doesn't believe this is real. I guarantee you all, this is true. I don't lie to people, never have, never will.**

**Well, that's chapter 2 done. Keep your eyes open for the next chapter coming soon!**

**-LeonBeta 04 :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again to all! I must say, I'm glad that most of you take such in a interest in what I have to say about bullying. Well, not what I have to say, but what's happened to me before, but you get the idea. Ok, I want you guys to fast forward about three months. We are one week before spring half term, and things haven't been so great so far. Constant name calling, pushes and shoves in the corridor, easy street compared to what some have been through. But hey, like I keep saying, I'm not asking for sympathy, not at all. So here we go, My POV.**

Bullied

Chapter 3: Give Me A Break!

"Go on Leon!"

Hearing the crowd, I sprinted faster, my booted feet carrying me as fast as I could manage. Out of nowhere, a flanker hit me hard, knocking me off my feet and winding me. I got back up, but I could hardly breathe.

The ref blew his whistle for full time.

"Dammit!" I said under my breath. Jordan came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Unlucky buddy. Coulda happened to anyone."

"Yeah, I know..."

I was still unimpressed. I didn't actually remember the last time I scored a try for my rugby team. It sucked. It really did. But, oh well. Enjoy this while you can Leon. You've got school tommorow.

School.

Shit.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

I woke up slowly, my eyes hurting.

Hell, my whole body hurt from yesterday's rugby match.

"LEON! UP! NOW!" My mum called.

"Yeah, yeah, ok!" I called back.

I was up, dressed, breakfasted, and washed, ready to go when Lilly knocked for me.

I didn't have long to wait.

"Lilly!" I said, hugging her.

She returned the embrace. It was only friendly, and I had to make that very clear to my parents. But still, who cares?

"Nice to see you too Leon." She said smiling.

And so, together, we began the walk to school.

"Where is Kaylee?" I asked.

"She's going out with Humphrey. Didn't you know that?"

"No. Love who much I get told!" I said sarcastically.

Lilly laughed. But it was a laugh that did not suit her. Something was up.

**LAST PERIOD, FRENCH...**

"I still can't believe you're going out with Kaylee dude. When were you planning to tell me this?"

Humphrey had not come in until later in the day, so now was the only time I had had to talk to him. He seemed very surprised, and he was not trying to hide it.

"S-S-Sorry?" He asked, clearly scared.

"Kaylee. Your girlfriend. When were you going to tell me this?" I said, but I said it slower and sarcastically.

Humphrey smiled a sheepish smile, before giving me a cheeky grin.

"Well, what can I say?"

I just laughed. Giving him a high five, I continued to write today's objectives in my exercise book. I was just writing the last word, when something hit me in the back of the head. It jogged me, and I nearly ruined my work. Spinning around, I looked down the back of my seat.

Paper balls were there.

Picking one up, I took one look at it, before dropping it next to me.

"Can-Do and Hutch again?" Humphrey asked.

"Probably. Maybe Kate and Sarah as well, but I'm not turning around to see any of their ugly mugs." I said, making sure to keep my voice down. Humphrey grinned at me.

Then, something harder hit me. I turned again, this time to see a paper-clip. I looked up, and saw Can-Do and Kate, sitting together and having the heads together, plotting.

"Give me a break!" I said, but not loud enough so anyone else could hear. I sat back in my chair, and just continued writing. It was the best I could do.

About half-way through the lesson, I was getting pretty fed up with things being thrown at me. But I still didn't say anything, out of fear what would happen if I did. Then, a ambassador (someone who came and collected you from your lesson for teachers if they needed you) came into the room, and handed my teacher a note.

"Leon Flood, you need to go to the main office now please."

"Ok. Humphrey, talk tommorow or something." I said, picking up my bag and heading for the door. As I did, something really hard hit me in the side of the face. The force of the object, coupled with the fact that I did not expect that to happen, threw me into the door. Looking around, a tear in my eye, I saw a stapler on the floor next to me, and Kate and Can-Do laughing hysterically.

"Right, what's your problem with me?" I asked furiously, and furious isn't my style, unless I'm playing rugby.

"Your existence!" Kate answered. Everyone except Humphrey laughed. Even the teacher laughed. That hurt.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Can-Do stood, then spoke.

"Leon, no-one likes you. Don't you get it? You are the biggest dickhead this world has come to know."

"I like Leon." Humphrey said.

Can-Do glared at him, but Humphrey did not recoil.

I quickly left while their attention was otherwise distracted. Once I had closed the door, I could still hear their laughter, echoing and bouncing around in my head.

I felt the back of my head as I walked down the stairs. I had a huge bruise.

But yet, I still didn't want to kill anyone. I was completely calm already.

**Well, that was that lesson. I really can't stress enough how I'm only telling the truth here. The beginning was the dying minutes of the rugby match before that day. As a rugby player, at least one of these chapters will be rugby orientated. Anyway, I apologize again for the really long wait on this chapter, and I will see you all soon with another update!**

**-LeonBeta 04 :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! I apologize for the mega long wait on this chapter, I've been so busy with my school work, other stories, rugby, you get the idea. So, hopefully I haven't lost to many of you, and here is your fourth chapter.**

**In this chapter we will be in my last week of Year 7. This isn't one of my fondest memories, but it's one that I feel must be included in the story. So here we go.**

Bullied

Chapter 4: Stick Up For Yourself, And That's What You Get...

"Leon, pass me the damn ball!"

It was a school P.E lesson, and we were playing rugby, the one sport I could play. I stepped one person, then I stepped Candu, and he wasn't happy with that. Putting the ball down for a try, I turned and smiled as my team engulfed me. Of to the right hand side, a Year 6 pupil smiled at me. He was shadowing me for today, so I wanted to impress him.

Back in the changing room, however, things were only going to get worse.

I was still in my kit, and I was checking my phone in my blazer when I felt my shorts leave my hips. Turning, I saw Candu with his hands on my shorts and boxers, holding them around my ankles. The whole class burst out into laughter. I felt my cheeks reddening, but Candu still held on. I closed my eyes, anger dwelling up in me.

That was it. I had had enough.

Not thinking about my 'private parts' hanging out, I spun around and kneed Candu in the head. He let go, and staggered backwards, and I followed with another punch. This hit him square in the face. Still advancing, I lashed out again, but this time I missed. Two people grabbed me and another pulled my pants and shorts up. Candu came forward to attack me, but I waved a foot at him. He got the message. THe teacher had come in at this point, and everyone told him what had happened. It was truth, and people were actually sticking up for me, a first in my books. I quickly changed back into uniform, grabbed my bags and tennis racket, and walked away.

At break, things got out of hand.

"Anything interesting happen today?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah. I smacked Candu one." I said, smiling ever so slightly at my accomplishment. I had done what I had dreamed of doing for quite a while.

But, every action has a consequence.

"LEON FUCKING FLOOD!"

I closed my eyes. When I reopened them, Candu was fast approaching, with seventeen of his mates around him. **(A/N: I'm not joking. That's how many really followed him. It was shit scary.)**

A year 11 suddenly stood boldly in Candu's way.

"Sorry kid, I can't let you beat him up."

Behind the year 11, I almost smiled.

But he turned around, and unveiled a mobile.

"Ok, go for it."

Candu smirked and advanced. I backed up, spotting my tennis racket on the floor, I picked it up, and swung it like a sword.

"Come on then! I'm sick of taking all of your bullshit! Come on!" Despite being really scared, I could feel confidence inside me.

One of Candu's thugs lunged, but years of rugby training had taught me agility. I simply stepped quickly, and the thug missed. Not by much. But he missed. My distraction was enough for Candu to lunge and grab me around the throat. I choked, but I kept a determined face. his other friends began to lunge at me, hitting me. Finding strength from where, I don't know, but I grabbed Candu and threw off my body, before pinning him against a wall. I had my hand tightly around his throat, while I used the other to keep the tennis racket swinging dangerously.

Candu dug his fingers into my eyes.

Screaming in pain, I released him, and staggered backwards. His friends jumped on me, and that's when the punches came. They came thick and fast. They hurt. Every part of my body was targeted.

"OK, OK, BREAK IT UP!" my PE teacher shouted above the shouts of the crowd around me.

I stayed on the floor, and fortunately, the whistle went for the end of break. Everyone dispersed quickly, including Humphrey, Garth and Lilly.

"Candu Alpha, you stay right where you are." my teacher said dangerously.

I was still on the floor, cowering silently.

It had been completely one sided.

* * *

><p>"So, this attack was not provoked?" my headmaster asked.<p>

"No. Well, the incident in the changing rooms was, but he's been picking on me all year." I said, my voice firm but scared.

"OK. Well, I'm afraid since it's the last week, I can't really do much, but, Candu has been excluded until the new year. You're free to leave."

I stood and walked from his office. I can't do anything, just like all this year when I've been complaining. Typical.

When I got home, I curled up on my bed, and stayed there for an hour.

I was scared. I was truly scared.

My mum told me that I was very brave to stand up for myself, and to keep it up, but I wasn't so sure.

I think Candu wants to kill me. Physically.

**Well, that's how it happened. Everyone now thinks I'm lying when I write this, but I'm really not. I don't know how I can make this any clearer. This is the truth. I swear.**

**Anyway, I know I've been a while with this, but could you leave some reviews? Thanks guys, it means a lot :)**

**'Till next time...**

**-KovuTheLion15 XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone again! I'm glad you're all following my stories with interest. I finally managed to get my second story completed, so now I have more time to focus on this one. Also, I'm glad you're all sha****ring your own experiences of bullying. By writing this story, I'm trying to draw attention to what goes on, but also to give others confidence to talk about their problems. So, shall we get on?**

**For this chapter, Year 8 has started. For anyone not British, this is your second year in secondary school. We are already a term in, and I'm having problems. But, this will tell you about them. Leon POV remember.**

Bullied

Chapter 5: Why Did I Say That?

"Ok class, open your books to page twenty-seven and start to take notes." our teacher called out to the class from her laptop.

"Well, guess we better get to it." Lilly said, who was sitting next to me.

I nodded silently, not responding. Lilly still had some weird effects on me. But hey, life goes on.

We were in the middle of last period English, and me and Lilly shared a table with Kate Jackman and Sarah Venkatesh. Obviously not our choice, seeing as though me and Lilly hated Kate and Sarah's guts. We were also sure the feeling was mutual.

"Hey Leon, give me the answers." Kate said, whist chewing noisily on some gum.

"The teacher just asked us to take notes. There are no questions to answer." I said quietly.

The reason I was being quiet boiled down to a couple of reasons. One: I was sitting next to Lilly, and she had always had this affect on me, and Two: I hated Kate and Sarah's guts. If I kept quiet, it gave them less to pick at, and they jumped at any opportunity to pick at me.

"You getting loud Flood?" Sarah said.

"No, I simply answered a question!" I said, my voice insisting.

Kate and Sarah said nothing, though both were giving me an evil look.

_Oh, for fuck sake. Why me?_

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day...<strong>

It was first period History, and I didn't have any of my friends in this lesson. But, I did have Kate and Sarah. Oh, the joy.

I was copying the days work into my book when something hit me in the head. It was a pen. OK, no biggie, I've been hit with worse.

Next it was a rubber. Right, that hurt. I just decided to keep my head down. Finally, there was a clatter and something nudged my hand.

It was a pair of scissors. Luckily, it had hit me handles first and it was not thrown hard enough to do any serious damage anyway.

"Leon!" I looked up to see Kate looking at me. "Throw me my scissors back!"

I considered telling her to say please, but that was likely to earn me a slap, so I picked up the scissors and gently threw them back. They landed in front of Kate, about a rulers length from her book, but she covered her eye and burst into tears. Sarah yelled:

"LEON! WHY DO THAT?"

The teacher, Mr Smith, turned and came toward her. He asked what had happened.

"Sir, Leon threw those scissors at Kate." Sarah said, and Kate only nodded to back her up. Sir rounded on me, and my mouth dropped.

"Did you Leon?"

"Of course not! Come on, it's me! Since when would I ever hurt someone?"

Mr Smith nodded, seeing the truth in this.

"OK Leon, I believe you."

"Sir! You fuckwit! Leon is dangerous and should be removed!" Sarah yelled.

"Sarah! Leave my class! I will not have you calling me that!"

Sarah stomped out, grumbling under her breath.

Kate spoke to me once the teacher moved away.

"I'm going to get you for that."

I finally lost my patience.

"Kate, it didn't hit you, so stop being such an attention seeker." I said, my voice scared but firm.

"What did you say?" She asked, her own threatening, but also shocked.

"You heard. Fuck off." I said, before rushing out of the class.

_Oh, Leon. Why did you say that?_

* * *

><p><strong>The next few months...<strong>

The next few months were brutal at school. Every History lesson made me so nervous to go to. Of course, you can't just duck out of a lesson, so I still went, and Kate and Sarah were attempting every opportunity to get me in trouble for something and make my life hell. They've spat on me in the corridors, pushed me off my chair, and stuck gum in my hair. I remember going to my Head Of Year one time:

"Look, you need to move me from that class." I said.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can really do. To move you, we have to re-organize your entire timetable." my Head Of Year replied.

"Then do that! I cant take another day of being spat on. Do something!"

"Fine. I'll look into it, but I cant guarantee anything."

I stormed out of her office. I was beginning to get pissed off with the fact no-one was helping me.

The next week would prove to be brutal.

* * *

><p>Humphrey, Garth, Jordan and Lilly were all out on a French trip to Paris with the school. This left me completely alone. I had never felt so boxed in.<p>

So, History. Hopefully one of my last ones, and this time, I decided to glance at Kate and Sarah. Due to my private request, both had been moved to the other side of the room so neither got in the way of my learning. When I spotted them today, they had their heads together, hatching a plan.

Oh, fan-fucking-tastic.

I heard a chair scrape over the noisy din of the class, and saw Kate's legs approaching. When I looked up, she had a sharp pencil clenched tightly in one hand. I sighed. No prizes for guessing what happened next.

She came behind me and I felt a stabbing sensation in my left ear. Luckily, I managed to knock her hand away. the second time though? Not so lucky.

She then went for my right ear. It found it's mark and I felt the pencil plunge into my ear. I screamed in pain, and Kate held the pencil there. I reached up and pushed her away, then I pulled the pencil put of my ear. I held my hand to my ear and fell of my chair through not balancing enough. I heard a girl scream. I pulled my hand away from my ear. I saw blood.

Lots of Blood.

I felt my world go black for a split second, but I forced myself to stay awake.

"YOU BITCH!" I screamed at Kate. I heard the door slam. Then I heard conversation.

"Kate's gone."

"Must have pissed herself about being caught."

"She's in so much trouble."

Mr Smith came to me and helped me up. I was crying now from the pain.

"Someone take Leon to the medical room. I don't care who."

Two people from my class escorted me down there. Once sat down, and a bandage over my ear, I was asked for a statement, telling them my recollection of events. I got someone else to write, because I felt weak and my hands were shaking.

"So, she came over to you with a pencil, went to stab your left ear, you swatted her away, then she went for your right ear?"

"Yes." I said.

"Well, her events are different to yours." said the teacher who had written my statement.

I snapped my eyes open.

"In what way?"

She pulled out another set of pages and spoke. "It says here you were sat next to her, and you were touching her in places she didn't like. She stabbed you in self defence."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. She sits on the opposite side of the room to me! Come on!" I yelled, becoming frustrated.

"I'm sorry Leon, I do believe you, but one of you is lying."

I hit the pillow. Luckily for me, my teacher came in, holding his seating plan.

"I just heard that. Kate does sit on the other side of the room, and she did come to me. I have fourteen eye-witnesses who are willing to give statements.

I sighed in relief. Looks like Kate wasn't winning this one.

After a quick trip to hospital, I found that Kate had only pierced the skin of my ear, so my hearing would remain unaffected. But I couldn't help but think that my hearing could have been down the toilet if she had managed to get the pencil deep into my ear.

**So, that's what happened. Harsh? Well, in my eyes, obviously, but you've all got your own opinion.**

**Also, I'd like to offer you all an opportunity. I know most people have experienced bullying, so if you would like to share your experiences with someone, get them off your chest as it were, then please don't hesitate to ask me. I will see you all soon with the next chapter.**

**-KovuTheLion15 :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone once again! I'm quite shocked by the number of reviews. I've figured it out, and I'm averaging around 13 reviews a chapter. 13! That's brilliant! Keep it up guys, your doing a great job! ;)**

**Anyway, I'm going to show you one of my best days ever, and I mean ever. It involves me getting a girlfriend, and getting my own private victory over the bullies. Well, two of them. Hope you enjoy!**

Bullied

Chapter 6: The Best Day Ever

Kate had been excluded for about three days for stabbing me. I was back at school, and everyone was asking me how I was. I just said I was fine and smiled at them. I didn't want to say the wrong thing in case it got back to Kate. About a week later, I was sitting in English, Lilly beside me as always, when Kate entered. She took her usual seat opposite me, next to Sarah, and she said nothing. Not that it mattered, I had only glanced upwards as she entered. Then, she spoke.

"You alright Leon?"

I looked at Lilly before speaking. She nodded at me.

"I'm fine. Yourself?"

Kate looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine. How's your ear?"

"Fine." I replied. I remained quiet after that. I wasn't taking any chances.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAKTIME...<strong>

"She asked you how your ear was? What a bitch." Garth said to me. Humphrey only nodded.

"I could have reached that conclusion Garth." I said, looking at him and smiling.

Lilly came around the corner. I smiled at her warmly and sighed deeply. Humphrey looked suspiciously at me, but I straightened up my face when I realised my mistake. But it was too late. The damage was done. Humphrey stood up and cleared his throat as Lilly arrived.

"I'm going to the cafeteria. Leon, come with me."

This request seemed slightly odd. If Humphrey even went to the cafeteria, he never asked anyone to come. But, he was my best friend, how could I refuse?

"Of course dude." I said, standing and smiling at him. He smiled back and we both set off. As we rounded the corner of the library and vanished from sight, Humphrey pulled me close.

"So, when were you planning to tell me you fancied Lilly?"

He was looking at me with a look that said: _Don't bother trying to pull one over on me, I know what's going on._

"Ummm, soon. I really want her, but not in _that _way. As in a 'boyfriend-girlfriend' kinda way."

"Yeah I get it. Look, boys always make the first move. And besides, what do you have to lose?" Humphrey said, smiling at me.

Strangely, Humphrey's words were filling me with confidence. For the first time in two years, I felt confidence running through my veins.

"Yeah, you're right!" I said, smiling. I could do this.

"I know I'm right! Now go round there, pull her aside, and do it!" Humphrey said, his voice raising even higher than mine.

So the two of us marched round, me brimming with confidence, and we walked straight towards Garth and Lilly. Both looked up and smiled.

"Welcome back pipsqueaks." said Garth.

Still smiling, I looked at Lilly.

"Lilly, would you come with me a moment? I want to speak with you."

Lilly blushed as Garth and Humphrey wolf-whistled at us. I only smiled.

Pulling her out of sight by her hand, I quietly whispered to her:

"Do you wanna go out with me?"

I felt a huge weight lift from my shoulders. Finally, I had asked her!

Lilly blushed deeply and smiled at me with her impossibly white teeth. She pulled me close, and her lips touched mine.

"Does that answer your question?" She said, now grinning at me like a Cheshire cat. I could only smile back.

FINALLY!

* * *

><p><strong>PE, RUGBY...<strong>

"I tell ya Humphrey, it was amazing. Her lips are so soft-"

"DUDE! I really don't wanna know!" Humphrey said, cutting into my sentence and covering his eyes in mock disgust. I laughed loudly.

Candu and Hutch entered the changing room. They said nothing, just as I didn't.

Twenty minutes later, we were out on the pitch. I was dressed in rugby kit, same as everyone else, and everyone was gathered around a small square the teacher had erected.

"OK, in this exercise we will be looking at stepping and footwork. One person will start with the ball on one side of the square. Two people will stand opposite and the aim of the game is to get to past the two defenders and score a try. Clear?"

"Yes sir." The class chanted.

"OK, first up. Leon, you take the ball. Candu, Hutch, try and stop him."

I took the ball from my teacher and walked to the far side of the square. Hutch and Candu were smiling confidently.

"Kick his arse boys!"

"You can do it lads!"

"KICK HIS FAT ARSE!"

They were among several shouts that came at Candu and Hutch. But amongst all of those taunts and chants, one stood out to me:

"GO LEON!"

That was Humphrey and it was my turn to smile.

"You're going down Leon!" Hutch yelled at me.

"Come and get me then! Make me go down!" I yelled back, my confidence overpowering me. The teacher's whistle went.

Hutch came steaming forward, while Candu stayed back. When I played for my local club, I was told something:

_When someone is moving fast, they find it harder to move and tackle. Use their momentum and make them suffer. Step them._

"Step him." I said quietly to myself. I had not moved since the whistle had been blown, but as Hutch reached me, I stepped him easily. Everyone in the crowd jeered as Hutch missed me, and I began to run towards Candu. He came running forward, and I stepped one way, then the other in quick succession. This threw Candu off balance and I just ran past him as he fell over. I touched the ball down to score and I turned round, punching the air. Hutch and Candu were bright red with embarrassment.

It wasn't much of a victory, but it was defiantly a start.

**So, there you are. Not much of a victory I know, but it did fill me with confidence. And now, I want to tell you about something.**

**On FanFiction, I have started a discussion forum called 'Bullied: The Forum'. On this forum, you can discuss your own experiences, or just make some friends. Of course, the choice is completely yours, but I hope you'll consider using it.**

**So until the next chapter, and don't forget to review my wonderful readers...**

**-KovuTheLion15 XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all once again! It feels really good to update again so soon. It's a load of my mind, I tell you! I should let you know that I've got exams coming up, so if I don't update within the next two weeks, I sincerely apologize in advance. I'm also glad to see that a few of you are using my forum that I've set up, and I hope you are all finding it useful. So without further delay, here is your next chapter!**

**In this chapter, we have advanced to Year 9, in my last term. This is not one of my favourite days, for several reasons, which will all be explained to you now. So, sit back, grab a drink, put your feet up, and read on!**

Bullied

Chapter 7: Awww, Crap…

Coming out of second period English, I headed toward the playground. I had come out of my lesson late because I had stayed behind to get some homework from the teacher which I had missed. As I headed down, I heard my name.

"Leon!"

Turning on my heel, I saw Sarah Venkatesh behind me, concealed by some lockers and with a teacher.

"Leon, vouch for me. Wasn't I just in your lesson?"

I considered my options. Technically, because of all the shit she had put me through, I could have turned on my heel and left her there, but some part of me, some INSANE part of me that was obviously ignoring everything Sarah had done to me, told me that Sarah was a kind-hearted person, so I said:

"Yes sir, she was with me in my last lesson."

The teacher, Mr Smith, my history teacher, knew me, and I got on well with him. He smiled and left. Sarah watched him go, and then as soon as he was out of earshot, Sarah turned to me.

"Thank you so much Leon! How can I ever repay you for getting me out of that senior leader detention?"

"Not picking on me would be nice." I said, smiling limply at her. She smiled back.

"You've got it! I'll tell Kate not to pick on you as well. Thanks a lot!"

She wrapped her arms around my waist and then took off. I chuckled to myself. That Sarah sure was a funny girl. As I left, Lilly came around the corner, and pushed me back up against the lockers. I couldn't help but grin.

"Hey gorgeous. I didn't know you were into domination…"

Lilly hit me lightly on the arm, but she did not smile. She was obviously bothered by something.

"Not funny Leon. Look, I need to tell you something."

"What? Kaylee's broken up with Humphrey?" I said.

"No. I'm breaking up with you."

I felt my chest tighten, my head pound, my world go black for the briefest second. I fought back tears.

"W-Why?" I managed to choke out.

"Because Leon, we aren't going anywhere. You're a really nice kid, you really are, but I'm just under a lot of pressure and we've been going downhill for a while now."

"Is that it?" I said, still not looking directly at her.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry." Lilly said. She sounded it as well.

I took in Lilly's appearance. Her lavender eyes, her white hair which was soft to the touch, her perky breasts, her slim figure and amazing legs, and I realised I had just lost the thing that I held closest to my heart. At least, right now, it was the closest thing.

"Can we still be friends?" I asked, sounding ever so slightly like a five year old.

"Of course." Lilly said, smiling warmly at me. She pulled me into a hug. I did not cry. I was stronger than this. A lot stronger. When Lilly released me, she smiled and left me.

"See ya around Leon." She said, as she walked off.

Around me, the bell went off.

"Yeah, bye."

* * *

><p>I was now in fourth period Maths, and I was trying, and I stress trying, to get my head some algebra. Of course, my head was not fully in the game as it were. The event with Lilly earlier was messing with my head.<p>

Across from me sat Hutch. For once, the teachers had seated him without Candu, and Candu was only in two of his lessons: Maths and Science. I was not crying, but I did look upset, I'm sure I did.

"I'm bored." Hutch said aloud.

I continued with my work. Suddenly, something hard connected with my head, and it clattered to the table in front of me.

A calculator. What the hell?

I put it aside. I didn't argue, or complain.

My time would come.

* * *

><p><strong>LAST PERIOD, PE...<strong>

We were all out on our astroturf pitch playing football, and I was playing for one team, Hutch another. Mine and Hutch's teams were currently playing each other, and I was getting pissed off.

"Bloody ref. I'm a rugby player, and I know that was DEFIANTLY not off-side." I said, anger in my tone.

I saw Hutch running down the wing with the ball, heading toward our goal. I took off at an impressive pace, but as I reached him, I realised that I was going to barge him. I tried to slow myself by digging my feet into the floor, but it was too late. I ran straight into him. Hutch went flying, and I turned away. If I wasn't in such a bad mood, I probably would have apologized, but he had been treating me like a dick, so I didn't say a word.

A blow hit me in the back of the head.

Spinning, I saw Hutch swinging his fist back for a second punch. Moving quickly, I stepped aside, dodging the punch, and threw my own fist forward. It connected with Hutch's skull, and while he was confused, I kicked him backwards so he fell over. As I stepped back, he got himself back up and advanced toward me. The teacher and several of our classmates jumped in between.

Everyone was looking at me, scared out of their wits.

It's looking like I've finally made an impression.

**So, yet another minor victory over the bullies. I get more and more of these as we head towards the end of the story, which isn't far off. A couple of chapters left to go, but we are almost there. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, and remember, I've got the Bullied forum if you want to use it. So, Until next time...**

**-KovuTheLion15 XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, well, well? Look who's back to pollute your screens with another chapter. That's right, it's KovuTheLion15! So, just where have I been?**

**Well, as I mentioned in my previous chapter, I was going to be stuck with a lot of exam prep. That all finished about two weeks ago, but then? MORE BLOODY COURSEWORK! ARRGHHH!**

**But then again, I can't really blame everything on school. I've been obsessed with Mongrels lately. (For those of you who don't know what that is, it's a TV show about different puppet animals, and one of them is fucking HAWT. Well, that's just put you all off hasn't it?)**

**Anyway, let's get to this chapter of Bullied. This chapter explains to you how I discovered FanFiction, and how I come to write all the stories I have. What the inspirations were, my school friends reaction, that kind of thing. So, let's get to it! At long last, I might add!**

**(A/N: Yes, Cooper (my boss if you like, I'm his co-writer) is being introduced into this chapter, taking the place of my other friend who joined the school in my real life. He's been begging me to put him in, so here you go buddy ;)**

Bullied

Chapter 8: FanFiction? What The Hell Is That?

"You're obsessed."

This was coming from my new friend Cooper, who was shaking his head. Around me, Humphrey, Garth and Lilly also shook theirs.

I should probably explain. It's the beginning of year 10, and I seem to have formed a love of The Chipettes. Weird I know, but I dunno, everytime I see Eleanor, my heart races. I had been single for around a year (because Lilly had dumped me, but we're still friends, thankfully) but that didn't bother me. What I loved was the fact that people had stopped picking on me.

The first time it happened I could barely believe my ears. Kate and Hutch were coming down the corridor, hand in hand (they had started going out during the summer, if I recall what Lilly had told me) and both stopped me. Even though I was still the third tallest in my year, I still got nerves when I was near them. We had a fairly civil conversation. Maybe people were just maturing, I dunno.

Anyway, back to this Chipette addiction. Well, if you spoke to Cooper, it was addiction. I disagreed. Then again, my iPod was stocked with pictures on Eleanor, so I suppose you could have called it addiction.

"I'm not obsessed." I said, arguing.

"You so are!" Cooper retorted.

"I swear man, you're gonna get an erection over them at some point!" Garth and Humphrey said, at exactly the same moment.

To be honest, I didn't oppose the idea of getting horny over things like that, but I didn't think it was exactly, well, right.

"Leon, why don't you write stories about them?" Cooper said.

"What, and get them published? Fuck off teasing, like that would ever happen." I replied.

"No you clowns foreskin, I mean publish them to this website. It's called FanFiction." He replied, humour behind his voice.

"FanFiction? What the hell is that?"

"Basically you take a film that's already been made, like Alvin and the Chipmunks. Then, you use the characters and write your own plotline."

And that was the only line I needed. My head began to explode with ideas, some idiotic, others quite acceptable. So when I got home, I checked out the site. After making an account **(It was called bigr5543 when I first started - Kovu) **I explored the chipmunk section. After reading a few stories, including some sexual ones which made my jaw drop, I had settled on a topic. Cheating. I smiled as I began to type.

* * *

><p><strong>6 MONTHS LATER (DECEMBER 2010)<strong>

"That was _sweet!_" I said, grinning at Cooper.

Cooper smiled as he ejected the film, Alpha and Omega, from the DVD player. He then picked up his iPod.

"I know. By the way, have you still got that FanFiction account?" He asked me.

"Yeah, but I haven't used it in ages and there aren't any stories on it, why?" I asked back, confused.

"You could write a story about Alpha and Omega. Your English has come a long way since then, I reckon you should give it a go."

"Yeah, I could." I said smiling.

"Anyway, have a look at that." He said, handing me his iPod.

And what I saw was really weird. Well, kind of weird.

Considering I had just seen the film, I saw Lilly. But then again, it wasn't just Lilly. Humphrey had her bent over, shagging her like there was no tommorow. My jaw dropped again.

"Where did you find that?"

"Never mind that. Just don't tell anyone you saw that. I don't want people knowing I'm a furry."

"A what?"

"Well, people define being a furry in different ways. I define it as finding those kind of animated animals, such as Kate and Lilly, attractive."

"Oh!" I said, realisation hitting me hard in the face. "Sweet." I said smiling.

So, I went home and checked FanFiction. It was dead.

"Ok, let's liven things up again." I said.

I thought about possible plot-lines. There were just so many. Then...

What about that couple at college? The couple that had been accused of cheating with another couple.

"Cheaters Never Prosper." I said, whispering to myself and smiling.

I had my story title.

**So there you go. That explains how I came to be writing this story, and all my others. So, I got my exam results today, and I got a B in my English! WOOO!**

**When is the next chapter? Soon. I promise you all now, you won't be waiting a month for this chapter. I'll see you all soon, and don't forget about the Bullied Forum.**

**'Till next time, gorgeous, awesome and faithful readers (Sorry about the wait again! ;) )**

**-KovuTheLion15 :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, you all decided to come back to read another chapter. Or maybe you're continuing to read this story. Either way, you're back! YAY! :D**

**Well, I decided last night when I updated, that I haven't been here for ages and you guys have probably been waiting ages, and seeing as though I've not got school today, I think I'll update again for you guys. Hope you enjoy!**

**This chapter is going to be the last. :( But hey, I've got some new stories on the way, and hopefully, if FanFiction approves my request, I'll have a new sub category up, so I'll be writing for that category as well. For those who are interested, it's going to be a TV Show sub category, called Mongrels. I explained what Mongrels was last chapter, so hopefully you guys will check it out! Anyway, to the chapter!**

Bullied

Chapter 9: Girlfriends, Stories and Kicking Butt

"Dude. You're mad."

This was coming from Humphrey.

"Why am I mad?" I asked simply.

"You're going out with Sarah? Sarah Venkatesh? Are you actually insane?" He said, tapping the side of his head as if to emphasise his point.

Yes, I was **(and in real life, am still - Kovu) **going out with Sarah. We had been friends for quite a while, and just six days before Christmas, I went round her house. This is what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>16th December 2010...<strong>

A couple of days ago, she had changed her profile picture on Facebook. It was Nala, I could easily recognize her easily. Anyway, I began to call her Nala. She then started calling me Simba, but I said I preferred Kovu. And from that day, I've been called Kovu by her.

Anyway, I was round her house, on her bed, watching a film with her. Then she began to tickle me. I hated being tickled, it was probably my worst weakness. So, I tickled her back. After ten minutes of frantic tickling, we both stopped, staring into each others eyes. My emerald green met her puppy dog brown. I leant forward, hesitantly at first, but then she closed the gap. We were kissing. And ever since, she became my Kiara.

And I've been going out with her for a nearly a year now.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd September 2011, first day back at school, Year 11...<strong>

"Here we go H. One more year at school." I said, smiling at him as we waited outside our first lesson of the day.

"Yep. Only one more to go, thank fuck." He said, smiling back.

As the door opened to reveal our teacher inviting us in, I was the first to enter my classroom. Hutch entered after me, and pushed me aside.

"Move Flood." He said nastily.

"Oh no you don't." I said back, my voice filled with venom and hatred.

I could feel something new, something which being with Sarah, writing with stories and playing my rugby, had finally given me.

Confidence.

I moved forward quickly, and just as Hutch pulled his chair out from the table, I pushed him back with every ounce of strength I could muster. He fell sideways, clattering into chairs. Everybody laughed at him. I smiled, triumphant. Hutch pushed himself back to his feet, livid with rage.

"I'm gonna kill you Flood!" He roared, his voice echoing around the classroom, and he was pointing a shaking finger at me.

"No you're not. Because you're just a gutless, spineless worm who enjoys picking on people. Well guess what dickwad? I'm not one of those people anymore. And if you try to pick on me again, I swear to god I'll break both your arms. And trust me, I can." I said, staring him down, a defiant tone evident in my voice.

Hutch listened, then threw a wild punch. I caught his wrist with my own hand, then twisted his arm round.

The only reason I could do things like this was because my dad had taught me. I had the power now.

"So Hutch, what'll it be? A broken arm? You know, I'm feeling quite nasty, how about a dislocated shoulder?"

Hutch was now on his knees, crying from the pain.

"Leon, I'm sorry! Please let me go!"

"You gonna do that again?"

"NO! PLEASE LET ME GO!"

I smiled, then released him.

I did not feel proud of manipulating Hutch like that in front of everyone. In fact, I felt horrible for doing it. But, he had to learn not to do things like that.

Everyone cheered, and even Kate Jackman came out of the crowd.

"Even though I'm going out with him, I'm actually quite impressed. Thank you. Maybe it'll teach him not to be so full of himself."

She smiled, at then departed.

* * *

><p>And so, at this point, you're all wondering what happens to all the characters. Well, I'll tell you, but you'll have to figure out some things for yourself.<p>

Humphrey is still firm friends with Leon Flood, and both still love one another (in a brotherly fashion).

Cooper has now become firmly obsessed with Lilly. Leon Flood doesn't take the mick, but he does keep saying Lilly's lines in a sexy fashion to Cooper. Cooper finds this very funny.

Garth Brewster asked out Lilly Woods shortly after the beginning of November. Both are very happy with one another, and are looking forward to celebrating their first month together.

Kaylee Davis got transferred from Alpha School because she felt that the school wasn't doing enough to help her grades. It was completely understandable, and all of her friends miss her dearly.

Kate Jackman dumped Hutch Noiles shortly after Leon Flood humiliated him. She told him that he was a 'insufferable jackass' and she hoped he could sort himself out.

Can-Do Alpha mysteriously left Leon Flood alone. Garth thinks it's because Can-Do got bored of picking on Leon, but Leon and Humphrey knew different, and they didn't want to correct him.

Leon Flood, still using his FanFiction to it's full potential, decided to write a true story, describing his life at school, in a bid to draw attention to the subject of bullying. He hoped that people would take inspriation from his own story and that it would help others.

And where is this story he wrote?

Well, it's right here. You've just finished reading it.

**A cheesy end to the story? Oh yeah, totally, but then again, that's what I'm good at!**

**So there you go. That was Bullied, my true story about me and my life. I hope you all found it inspirational, and I ****hope I've been successful in my bid to draw attention to this matter. So, what can you expect to see from me soon?**

**Well, as I said in my beginning authors note, I plan to write a Mongrels story soon, but obviously the category has to be approved first, but I am bringing out my new series called Friend Or Foe?**

**It is based loosely on TwiztidOmega's series Twist Of Hate. I have asked him permission to base it loosely on his series, and he has agreed. so the new series of mine will be up soon.**

**So, 'Till next faithful readers, and thank you so much for sticking with me to the end and reviewing. You've only got to review once more, then your job is finished. Thank you so much! See you all soon! :D**

**-KovuTheLion15 :D**


End file.
